


my future

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, more domestic bliss!!, the timeline is all over the place but this is present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Is that why you ordered eggs? Y’know, cause… since…” He waggled his eyebrows at you and you rolled your eyes at him, taking a bite of your food.“Sure, let’s go with that.” You chuckled. “It’s reassuring to know you’re getting a jump start on the dad jokes.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	my future

**Author's Note:**

> i've put out too much fluff for them i gotta balance it out with some angst soon but i'm planning on the next part (or next few parts) to have some level of angst

A loud crash from the other room caused your eyes to shoot open. 

Panic shot through your body when you noticed Dean’s missing presence from his side of the bed, another crash from the other room snapping you into reality. You rushed to pull on the closest shirt you could find before quietly making your way out of the bedroom, shoe in hand as a makeshift weapon as what smelled like burnt food had hit your nostrils, and immediately you were relieved.

As you inched closer to the kitchen the smell became more prominent and Dean’s cursing had told you everything you needed to know in the moment, dropping the shoe as you stepped into the mess that was now your kitchen. There was smoke coming from the stove and batter all over the counters and sink; what you assumed were waffles, maybe pancakes, were on the plate next to the stove and they looked  _ very _ overcooked. You shook your head and let out a chuckle which caught Dean off guard, causing him to drop the bowl of batter in his hands.

“How’s it going Betty Crocker?” You teased, stepping forward to grab a towel and wipe batter off your husband’s face.

“By the looks of things, not too well.” He shrugged, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did a pretty good job of it.” You looked around at the mess, wondering how the hell Dean managed to get batter on the ceiling but for as long as the two of you had been together, nothing he did could surprise you much. “I’ll pay for breakfast if you clean the kitchen."

“Sounds like a deal.” Dean smiled at you, the both of you heading to the bedroom to get cleaned up and changed before heading down to the Impala.

“What are you gonna do with this thing when we have kids?” You half-joked as you buckled yourself in.

“Well, when they turn sixteen they won’t have to worry about buying their first car.” Dean winked at you. “As long as it’s not a minivan, we’re golden.”

The idea of kids had been bounced around a few times since Dean stopped hunting. It felt weird even bringing it up in conversation with how long the idea had been off the table, almost forbidden territory. Neither of you had been opposed to the idea even when he was hunting but the both of you knew it couldn’t happen with Dean always being gone and unable to guarantee your safety whether he was home or not. As the two of you took the time to enjoy settling back into domestic bliss, having kids was something neither of you wanted to rush; the time would present itself if it was right.

Or so you thought.

You hadn’t told Dean about the morning sickness you’d been experiencing the past few weeks and it took everything in you to not throw up at the smell of the burnt food from this morning. At first you were convinced it was simply food poisoning, chalking it up to bad takeout or expired leftovers. It got worse at work, as you could barely do your job without the smell of beer and liquor making you want to upchuck right then and there.

You soon learned that it was impossible to get anything past Ellen Harvelle.

_ Quickly you managed to clean yourself off before exiting the bathroom, Ellen’s presence stopping you dead in your tracks. _

_ “You either ate some bad food or you’re pregnant and I’m convinced it’s the latter because you hate our food.” She said, arms crossed. _

_ “It’s probably bad leftovers.” You reassured her, hoping the subject would be dropped. _

_ “You’re talking to a mom here, sweetie. I know what pregnancy looks like.” Ellen teased you. “Have you taken a test yet? Told Dean?” _

_ You shook your head no and she sighed.  _

_ “Alright, come with me.” _

The Impala pulled into the parking lot and it felt as if anxiety hit you out of the blue, possibly guilt from keeping the positive test a secret for longer than you intended. You had planned to tell Dean for almost a week but everytime the opportunity presented itself you found yourself chickening out. Hell, you planned on telling him today but his attempt at breakfast had caught you off guard. As you both walked in to the restaurant he picked up on your nerves, knowing you as well as the back of his hand, Dean had an arm around you as you waited to be seated.

“As my  wife I need you to be honest with me…” Dean started as you two sat down. “Is my cooking really that bad?”

“You have a way around the kitchen.” You responded, smiling at him. “No one stands a chance with you and the microwave. After this morning I’m not too sure about the stove.”

A look of false offense crossed Dean’s face as the waitress came up, notepad in hand as she waited on your orders. 

“Just the special for me, thanks.” He handed the waitress his menu. “Oh, and a coffee.”

“I’ll just have some scrambled eggs and some water.” You handed the menu to the waitress as well, meeting Dean’s confused look as she walked away.

“Why the face?” You frowned at him.

“Well, you drink coffee  _ like  _ it’s water and I’ve seen you destroy a large pizza in one night.” He reached for your hand, rubbing his thumb along the skin reassuringly. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I haven’t had much of an appetite.” You shrugged, “Well, not exactly. It’s been fluctuating. Some days I wanna raid the kitchen but others I can barely eat more than snacks.”

“That time of the month?” He asked. “We can stop for what you need on the way home if you want, or if you wanna go home I can make a store run for you. Anything you need.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him, hormones almost making you burst into tears had it not been for the waitress returning with the food. You both nodded at her as a ‘Thank you’. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it that time of the month.” You admitted, watching Dean prepare his coffee. You had to tell him sooner rather than later, and there was no such thing as perfect timing. Especially when it came to your relationship.

You were thankful there weren’t too many people in the restaurant.

“Dean, I’m pregnant.”

The former hunter paused, almost choking on his coffee as he looked at you. For the first time in what felt like forever, it was hard to gauge Dean’s reaction. His gaze flickered between you and the coffee as he processed your words. His expression softened and he started to chuckle, a wave of relief washing over you.

“Is that why you ordered eggs? Y’know, cause… since…” He waggled his eyebrows at you and you rolled your eyes at him, taking a bite of your food.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” You chuckled. “It’s reassuring to know you’re getting a jump start on the dad jokes.”

You two ate in a comfortable silence before finishing up, making sure to tip the waitress. As you two headed to the car, Dean stopped for a moment to pull you into his arms and press a long kiss to your lips. You could feel the emotion behind it, everything he wanted to say in the booth expressed in such a simple gesture.

“I love you.” He mumbled against your lips, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I love you too. So much.” You pressed your lips to his again. “So, so much.”

“We’re gonna be parents.” He chuckled, you nodding in response and disbelief.

“Yeah, we are.” 

Neither of you could wipe the smiles from your face.


End file.
